


Only Place I Call Home

by todxrxki



Series: Kuroken Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, KuroKen Week 2020, M/M, and some kuroo character study, just a lot of fluff, kuroo loves kenma so much that's all i have to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todxrxki/pseuds/todxrxki
Summary: Over the years, it’s been hard for Kuroo Tetsurou to describe any one place as home. But he comes to the conclusion that, for him, home is less of a place - and more of a person.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroken Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701457
Comments: 31
Kudos: 306
Collections: Kuroken Week 2020, My favorite haikyuu fics





	Only Place I Call Home

Over the years, it’s been hard for Kuroo Tetsurou to describe any one place as home. 

Home could be the place where he spent his first eight years, the place where he lived in a house with two parents, a mother and a father, under the same roof. But there had always something dwelling underneath. He’d slip out of his room at night to hear the undercurrents of arguments drifting up the stairs. Heart pounding, he’d crawl back into bed and place his pillow over his head in his best attempt at blocking out the noise from getting to him. It was the place where he grew up, technically - but, from what he can remember, never a place he felt could actually call home. 

Home could also be the house in Tokyo, but that house was always empty. His father spent his time at work, and his grandparents were active in their community, attending volunteer events and gatherings and anything else they could find to attend. It wasn’t uncommon for Kuroo to get home and call out a greeting, only to hear the echo of his own voice in response. That house felt cold and impersonal. He’d do anything he could to stay out of that house, which was, in a way, how he’d met Kenma, how he’d gotten to know Kenma. Kenma had lived just next door. He’d head over to Kenma’s place after school and make a beeline for Kenma’s room, his stress relaxing slightly as soon as he walked in the door to Kenma’s room. He’d never considered his family house in Tokyo to be home, but there were some aspects of living there that felt homely.

Home could be the university dormitory he moved into once he started university, but that room had felt impersonal, especially since his roommate that first year had been difficult to deal with, to say the least. He’d escape for weekends and come back to Tokyo, curling up next to Kenma on his bed, letting Kenma’s hand on his back rub away his stress. It’d been a difficult adjustment. There’s no way he could ever consider that bleak dorm room to be home.

Home could be the house he lives in now. It’s certainly the house he’s enjoyed the most. Stepping across the threshold, he’d felt an odd sense of calm overcome him. But, despite how spacious it is and how well it’s decorated, he gets the feeling that it has little to do with the house itself. He’s pretty sure that he could be in any old building and he’d still have the same exact feeling of absolute peace as soon as he walks in the door. 

Because at this house, as soon as he walks in the door and tosses his keys in the basket, he sees a certain person sprawled across their couch, a video game in his hands - as always. He feels the same sensation of warmth spread over his chest as he walks over to him and ruffles his hair. Kenma glances up at him, his eyebrows narrowing. “You’re late.”

“Yeah,” he says with a sigh. “I got caught up in my group meeting. Did you know there are actually people out there that think that islands will tip over if you put too much weight on either side? ‘Cause I actually had to explain that to some dumbass this afternoon.”

Kenma’s mouth turns up on the side, a welcome distraction from the stress of Kuroo’s day. “You’re kidding.”

“Unfortunately not,” Kuroo says dramatically. “It was a haunting experience. But hey, I got you something to make up for being late. That is - if you want it.”

Kenma narrows his eyebrows at Kuroo. “In what world would I not want it?” he asks. 

Which is a fair question. Kuroo grins. “Okay, okay,” he says, extending a hand to Kenma. “Come eat with me, then.”

Kenma’s eyes light up as soon as he lays eyes on the apple pie that Kuroo had purchased fresh from the bakery. It’s exactly the reaction that Kuroo had been hoping for, and he feels his body relax all the more, the tension in his muscles lessening as he sees complete joy color Kenma’s features. “Thank you,” Kenma mutters in between bites. “‘S delicious.”

“Don’t eat all of it,” Kuroo warns. “You’ll get sick.”

“Will not,” Kenma says. Still, he only eats a good third of it before he gets up and puts it away, then walks back to Kuroo. “Come on,” he says, holding out his hand.

Kuroo doesn’t hesitate for a second before he takes it. He can’t help but ask, though - “Where are we going?”

“The bed,” Kenma says flatly. “You’ve had a bad day.”

Kuroo blinks. It’s true that he has, but he’s done his best not to give any indication of that to Kenma, beyond his usual complaining about the idiots in his classes. Of course Kenma would be able to see through that, though. Kenma’s always been adept at reading Kuroo to a degree no one else has. 

Kenma leads him to the bed and curls up against his chest, looking up at him with his big golden eyes before he presses a gentle kiss to Kuroo’s lips. Kuroo kisses him gently, one thumb rubbing over Kenma’s cheek. Once he pulls back, Kenma’s hand stays on his chest, rubbing small circles there until Kuroo begins to relax even more, until he feels like he’s melting. Kenma had read him too well yet again; this is exactly what he’d been needing. 

Looking up at his boyfriend, at the love of his life, at the only person who’s stuck around through Kuroo’s entire life and who he has complete confidence will stick around forever, it’s all too clear. His childhood home wasn’t home; his Tokyo home wasn’t home; his dorm room wasn’t home. Even this house isn’t really home. 

No, home for Kuroo Tetsurou has always been in the form of a person, in the form of long black hair with blonde tips and too-knowing golden eyes and tiny fingers that fly across computer keyboards and soft lips that press against his exactly when he needs it, in the form of the person that knows him better than anyone in the universe and yet loves him nonetheless. 

He brushes his lips against Kenma’s forehead and closes his eyes. 

It’s good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing I wrote up for Kuroken Week Day 1: Comfort! I like to think that Kuroo takes comfort in Kenma, everything about Kenma - just his presence alone is comforting to Kuroo, and that's what I tried to convey through this fic.  
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
